More Fun Comics Vol 1 43
Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "Murder by a Ghost" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Purse Snatcher” | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer4_1 = Bob Jenney | Penciler4_1 = Bob Jenney | Inker4_1 = Bob Jenney | StoryTitle4 = Gary Hawkes: "Danger in San Columbo, Part 1” | Synopsis4 = In South America, San Columbo and Vulcania are at war. Gary Hawkes is called to fight for San Columbo. While bombing a critical railroad line in Vulcania, Hawkes gets shot down. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Spike Other Characters: * San Columbo Armed Forces * Vulcania Armed Forces Locations: * , * , Vehicles: * Hawkes' dive bomber * Vulcanian bombers * San Columban bombers | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "Queen Mother Marie De Medicis and Her Favorite Concini" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer7_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle7 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 18" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Dope Racketeers | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "Mystery Island" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Buzz" Blair Antagonists: * Inca Tribesmen | Writer17_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler17_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker17_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle17 = Biff Bronson: "Gets His Wish" | Synopsis17 = Biff Bronson and Dan capture an escaped convict before he has time to murder a retired, deaf judge. They split the $5000 reward; Biff sends his elderly mother out west for her health, and Dan spends a lot of his on roast turkey. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff (not yet completely named) * old Mrs. Bronson Antagonists: * Killer Koss Other Characters: * Prison Warden * Judge Gray * Doc Sulman * State Governor Locations: * State Penitentiary Vehicles: * Bronson's red roadster * Gray's yellow sedan | Writer18_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler18_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker18_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle18 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Maniac on the Sub” | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer25_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler25_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker25_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle25 = Buccaneer: "Dr. Killmen of Castle Terror, Part 1” | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Supporting Characters: * Daneo Antagonists: * Dr. Killmen Other Characters: * Kaboz * Dory * Sailor | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * First issue for Biff Bronson, by Joseph Sulman, credited to "Koppy." ** Biff and Dan have already had several adventures. ** Biff Bronson gets a bullet wound, in the shoulder. He then gets head-konked almost unconscious, with a blackjack, and falls down in a daze. ** Dan Druff's full name is not revealed, only "Dan." Biff nor Dan's real jobs, if any, are also not revealed. Their home city is likewise not revealed. * This issue, Butch the Pup is absent, but returns . * After this issue, Ginger Snap by Bob Kane drops out, then returns in . * This issue, Red Coat Patrol is absent, but returns in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Cal 'n' Alec: ”In Death Valley”, by Fred Schwab ** Marg'ry Daw: "A Palace of Mystery", by Stan Aschmeier ** "Spring Training" (text story) by Terry Keane. | Trivia = * Text story "Spring Training" makes reference to Zatara the Magician. | Recommended = | Links = }}